mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Eyeshield 21 chapters
on April 5, 2005 in North America.]] The chapters of the Japanese manga series Eyeshield 21 were written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Shueisha then collected the 333 chapters into 37 tankōbon volumes. Chapters are called Downs in Eyeshield 21 for the reason that the manga focuses on high school American football. Two unnamed pilot chapters released before started the manga. The English publisher is Viz Media. They published the new volumes every two months under the Shonen Jump Advanced title. __TOC__ Volume list Volumes 1–20 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 1 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873370-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-752-5 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. | OriginalTitle = 光速の脚を持つ男 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Boy With the Golden Legs | Summary = Sena Kobayakawa has just managed to enter high school and on his first day, he is invited by Kurita to join an American football club. He uses his speed to escape from the Hah Brothers and, unknown to himself, is seen by Hiruma, the person in Deimon High School that Mamori, Sena's childhood friend, warned him about. Even worse, Hiruma makes him join the American football club as an offensive player named Eyeshield 21 with an eyeshield protector helmet. After getting members from other clubs for the Spring Kantou Tournament, they face off against the Kogaihama Cupids. After Sena makes the mistake of making Ishimaru wear soccer shoes, Sena is forced to play and makes a win of 6-3. Just as the game's over, Mamori comes to see a beaten up Sena and confronts Hiruma to make Sena quit from the club. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 2 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873398-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-809-6 | ChapterList = * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. | OriginalTitle = インチキ·ヒーロー | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The False Hero | Summary = After Sena refuses to quit, Hiruma comes up with the idea to trick/make Mamori join the club as a secretary to protect Sena. A shocking surprise is that they have to face the Ojo White Knights in their next match. All the temporary players want more info about Eyeshield 21 from Hiruma, who tells a lie that he's from Notre Dame. During the big day, Sena nearly leaves the team after hearing that two players were injured by Seijuro Shin's attack, and that he's the primary target. But after all the players express their hope to beat them, he joins in. The Ojo White Knights are caught off guard when Sena makes a touchdown in the beginning of the match. They hope for the second touchdown but as Shin enters, everything changes. In the last few minutes of the second half, Hiruma takes off his uniform and tells everyone that they can't win. But in the end, Sena decides to play regardless of Hiruma's words. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 3 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873439-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 2, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-874-4 | ChapterList = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. | OriginalTitle = その名は泥門デビルバッツ | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = And They're Called the Devil Bats | Summary = Sena manages to make a second touchdown but in the end, his team loses. The next day, he learns that they have to practice even harder for their Autumn Kantou Tournament, so he decides to practice in the rain. Then Sena finds a great catcher named Taro Raimon (Monta). Monta declines to join the team but, during practice, as Hiruma is looking for a receiver, Monta manages to catch his fastball with one hand. After that, Hiruma persuades Monta to join the club, which he does after hearing some lies about Mamori. The next day, the news is that the Ojo White Knights nearly lost to the Sankaku Punks by one point. Hiruma is very upset as their 12-point tactic won't work; he decides to have an exhibition match with the Zokugaku Chameleons by dressing up as Eyeshield 21. After the meeting, Sena overhears Hashibara Rui, the captain of the Zokugaku Chameleons, saying that Shin is pathetic, but Sena confronts him and disagrees. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 4 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873498-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0074-4 | ChapterList = * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. | OriginalTitle = ビビらした男 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Intimidation | Summary = After Habashira leaves, the football club decides to "kill" Rice Man, a makeshift practice piece of equipment for Hiruma's passing practice, as they have Monta for a great receiver. Soon, Monta finds out Sena's secret identity and is told the truth about Hiruma's scheme, that it's all his doing. The match is at the Deimon High School field. Before the match between the Zokugaku Chameleons and the Deimon Devil Bats, the Hah Brothers search inside their clubhouse for the negatives of the naked picture in Volume 1; unfortunately, Kurita interrupts their search. Hiruma knew this was a dangerous game and wanted to gather up more "support" players during the match. So Kurita has to go and get three more sets of equipment and when he finds them, he assumes that they want to join the club. The Devil Bats are easily dominating because Habashira is trying to focus on Eyeshield's runs, but they didn't expect Monta or even Ishimaru to be playing. When Sena does get the ball, he shows Habashira that he isn't intimidated by him and Habashira is actually the one getting intimidated. In the end, the Devil Bats win, 46-28. Hiruma wants the money they wager. But because they can't pay, Hiruma threatens to break down their bikes and sell their parts for some good money, so in the end, the Zokugaku Chameleons became Hiruma's slaves. Next day, there are pamphlets for anyone who wants to join their club. After the interviews finish, they worry that most of them will get bored and leave, so Hiruma gives them a test - a marathon run to the top of Tokyo Tower with bags of ice and must get past many obstacles. This test is appropriately dubbed "The Tower of Hell" In the end, Sena, Monta, Yukimitsu, Komusubi and the Hah Brothers pass the exam. After many days of practice, they go to watch the finals between the Ojo White Knights vs. Seibu Wild Gunmen. To their shock, the Wild Gunmen are in the lead. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 5 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873519-1 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0113-0 | ChapterList = * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. "Spy 0021" * 040. * 041. "Powerful" * 042. * 043. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Powerful | Summary = Continued from the last volume, Ojo White Knights manage to win the Kanto Spring Tournament when Tetsuma, Seibu's ace receiver, goes to the bathroom after drinking too much water. Later, news comes that the X Aliens are challenging one of the Japan teams to fight them. Hiruma manages to offer their team to fight with them but is rejected by the editor. Hiruma uses his hacking technique with the help of Sena (as Eyeshield 21 and dubbed "Spy 0021") to fight with them. The next day, the news editors are shocked to hear news about Hiruma's fake e-mail, which has already been received by America. But the Taiyo Sphinxes, who were supposed to fight with X Aliens, aren't satisfied. So Hiruma challenges them to a friendly match. The Hah Brothers quit the team as they can't find the negatives from Volume 1, but after they are badly beaten by Banba of the Taiyo Sphinx, they return to the team to become stronger. The match starts off badly as the team can't break down Taiyo's pyramid line. But thanks to the new technique that the Hah Brothers learn, one of them manages to pin down Kasamatsu, one of the linemen. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 6 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873553-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0274-8 | ChapterList = * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. | OriginalTitle = 跳べデビルバット | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Devil Bats Take Flight | Summary = The Taiyo vs. Deimon continues with the aftermath after Jumonji takes down Kasamatsu with the Juvenile Deliquent Murder Method. Eyeshield 21 recovers a fumble by the quarterback to change the possession of the ball and the tide of the game for a short time. The Deimon line fights Taiyo's beefed up line with Hiruma's taunts, trickery, and constant position changes. By half-time, Deimon catches up with Taiyo leading by only one point (13-12). Kumabukuro notes that Deimon has a fighting chance with their stronger backfield, despite Taiyo's line's overwhelming strength. However, a new cornerback named Ken Kamaguruma is introduced by Taiyo, and he changes the journalist's views as he equalizes the backfield with his bump techniques, which literally "bumps" Monta, Deimon's chief wide receiver. The result of his bump techniques throws off Hiruma's passing timing and Monta's ability to catch. Things get slim when only a minute is left on the timer. Hiruma throws a long pass, and despite being constantly attacked by the Taiyo cornerback's "chariot bump", Monta catches the ball and makes a touchdown, putting Deimon two points behind with seconds left (20-18). The game is tied and pretty much ended with a two-point conversion from Eyeshield's Devilbat Dive. Taiyo decides to give Deimon the right to represent Japan in the game against the Americans, because Deimon did so well under the seldom burning temperature and climate. The idea of an overtime is thrown aside, as there was a bigger attraction: the Spring Tournament's final game with the Shinryugi Nagas versus the Ojo White Knights. Ojo loses miserably, (40-3). During the game, Sena and Mamori run into a calm but actually very violent Agon of the Shinryugi team, who shows Sena his amazing speed and agility. Agon also demonstrates a strong pass aimmed at Torakichi's injured legs after he commented that Ojo only lost because of Sakuraba's recent absence from the hospital. He was saved by Sena, Monta, and Sakuraba. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 7 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873578-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0405-6 | ChapterList = * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. | OriginalTitle = その男ムサシ | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Musashi | Summary = Sena and Monta now scout for a new kicker to join their team. Which they unfortunately look in the wrong place. And that they presumes that Satoshi of the soccer team; is the legendary 60-yard kicker. Thus, they play a game of PK Shoutout against the soccer team. Backing Sena and Monta up is Musashi and Cerberus. After the game, Monta demands to Musashi that once they've gotten really stronger as a team that Musashi return to repraise his role. At the same time, the coach of the Nasa Aliens, (Apollo), suddenly cancels the game against the Devil Bats, regarding it to be a waste of time and the Devil Bats as not worth the effort to crush. This gets Hiruma to scheming and thanks to a web video he created and sent over the Internet, Apollo is humiliated worldwide. This makes Apollo angry enough to set up a game with the Devil Bats, stating that if his team doesn't win by more than 10 points, then he'd never set foot in America again. Hiruma counters this wager by saying that the Devil Bats would leave Japan if they didn't win by 10 points. Meanwhile in America, we get our first looks at the Nasa Aliens team and their star player (though reduced to being a ball boy), Panther. He dreams of becoming a pro football player so that he can make enough money to take care of his hard-working grandmother. He also wants to compete against the strongest linebacker in Japan, Shin. Though he is not included with the rest of the team in their match against the Devil Bats, seeing Eyeshield 21's running on Hiruma's web video completely catches his attention. Thanks to Panther's grandmother and a bit of 'kneeling,' Panther is allowed to travel to Japan. While the Devil Bats are practicing the Blitz Technique in order to stop the Shuttle Pass, (the Aliens' Signature Play), Sena and Monta secretly watch a game between the Aliens and the Frilled Lizards. They are shocked to see the Shuttle Pass in action, which ends in a total shutout victory for the Americans (73-0). The two teams meet up at Kurita's home and have a party. They all become good friends with each other, and share similar desires and ideals. However, when they next meet on the football field, both sides must give it their all. If either team doesn't win by more than ten points, then they can't go home. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 8 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873598-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0637-1 | ChapterList = * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. | OriginalTitle = 戦士何故強者を望む | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = True Warriors Seek Out Strong Foes | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 9 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873641-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0638-8 | ChapterList = * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. | OriginalTitle = 地獄に惚れた男達 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Hell Is for Devil Bats | Summary = The NASA Aliens match is concluded with the Devil Bats losing by just one point, much to the surprise of many teams watching the game on Television. Hiruma makes sure that both his and Homer's promises (if the Devil Bats didn't win by more than 10 points, they would leave Japan, if the Aliens didn't win by 10 points, they can't go back to America) are seen through, shredding the Americans' passports and using their return tickets to fly to America. Hiruma had made no plans for how to pay for lodging and food, simply stating that they would have to raise funds there. While at the beach, Sena, Mamori and Monta are drawn to a five-a-side Beach Football contest, the prize of which is $1000 and a Bull. The Seibu Wild Gunmen coach and the Kid are also trying to participate in the contest to save the Bull from being eaten, and since neither team has enough players on their own, they merge to become the Devil Gunmen, consisting of Sena, Monta, the Kid, the coach of the Gunmen, and Mamori (who's playing to protect Sena and to make up five players). The Devil Gunmen struggle in the first round as Mamori, the coach and Sena (who can't run his normal speed while Mamori is around) aren't proper players. Only after Tetsuma suddenly arrives, substituting for his coach do they win and move on to the next round. Now with Tetsuma, the tourists manage to beat all the teams leading up to the final round, where they face the Too Tatooed. This team specialises in Beach Football, and bewilder the Devil Gunmen with a flurry of short passes dubbed "the dance of the flea", soon leading by a substantial amount. At this point, Hiruma appears and substitutes for Mamori, who he sends off to look for other players. With Mamori gone, Sena can run properly and they soon catch up to the Too Tattooed team with all of the individual talents of each player. When the Devil Gunmen win, the coach of the Too Tatooed team is revealed to be Doburoku, the person who taught Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi how to play football. The Devil Bats are invited to stay at the Ben Ranch, where the Wild Gunmen are staying, solving their lodging problem. Doburoku takes the Devil Bats and the members of the Wild Gunmen (with the bull) to the Ben Ranch where they are trained for the next day by Doburoku. Before the Devil Bats leave for Japan, they are given a choice to be involved in a Death March, a radical training procedure where in forty days, they travel on foot 2000 km from Texas to Las Vegas (Hiruma's source of money to get back to Japan) to which everyone accepts, despite them having to give up their summer holidays to participate in. The linemen are forced to push the pick-up truck there, Sena is made to kick a stone while running all the way there (to his confusion) and Monta and Yukimitsu are running there while doing football pass routes and being shot at by Hiruma if they lag behind. Will they make it to Vegas? }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 10 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873663-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0639-5 | ChapterList = * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. | OriginalTitle = 負け犬はいるか | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Is There a Loser in the House? | Summary = Sena and his friends take to the streets beginning in Texas. Their goal? To reach Las Vegas, Nevada through a grueling training program called The Death March, so named because injuries sustained during the march can end football careers. Obviously, things won't be easy for Sena and his team. Even though, Sena carries onwards, trying to perfect the Devil Bat Ghost ability, which as the title suggests that the opponent will view a phantom version of the runner, due to the runner's incredible fast speed. In order to do it, Sena must keep kicking a small piece of rock that's on the road and only focus on that single rock. Should he lose it, he'll have to redo the training from their starting point in Texas all over again. }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 11 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873683-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0640-1 | ChapterList = * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. | OriginalTitle = 大戦開幕 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Open Season | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 12 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873778-2 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1061-3 | ChapterList = * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. "Battle Royale" * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. | OriginalTitle = デビルバットゴースト | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Devil Bat Ghost | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 13 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873805-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1062-0 | ChapterList = * 107. * 108. * 109. "Sting" * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. | OriginalTitle = 本物は誰だ | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Who Is the Real Eyeshield 21? | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 14 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873829-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1063-7 | ChapterList = * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. "The High Wave" * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. | OriginalTitle = 海の神VS悪魔 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Demons vs. the Gods of the Sea | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 15 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873850-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1064-4 | ChapterList = * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. | OriginalTitle = 東京最強の戦士たち | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Toughest Warriors in Tokyo | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 16 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873874-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1065-1 | ChapterList = * 134. * 135. * 136. "The Western Iron Horse" * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. | OriginalTitle = タイムアウトの夜明け | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Dawn of the Time-Out | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 17 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874006-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1166-5 | ChapterList = * 143. "Devil Laser Bullet" * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. | OriginalTitle = 最強への渇き | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Drive to Be the Best | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 18 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874028-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1544-1 | ChapterList = * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. "The Spider's Web" * 158. * 159. * 160. | OriginalTitle = 小早川瀬那 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Sena Kobayakawa | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 19 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874107-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1624-0 | ChapterList = * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * Intermission: Extra Chapter - Musashi, the Man * 168. * 169. | OriginalTitle = 継ぐ者 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Successor | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 20 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874141-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 3, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1625-7 | ChapterList = * 170. "Interview 8" * 171. * 172. * 173. "Devils vs. Gods" * 174. "Sky Dragon" * 175. "Dark Dragon" * 176. "Flying Dragon" * 177. * 178. "Game Over" | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Devils vs. Gods | Summary = }} Volumes 21–37 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 21 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874264-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1626-4 | ChapterList = * 179. * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. | OriginalTitle = 11人居る!! | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = They Were 11! | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 22 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874290-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1955-5 | ChapterList = * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. "Destroyer" * 192. "Time-out 0" * 193. "Time Control Magician" * 194. * 195. * 196. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Time-out 0 | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 23 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874316-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1956-2 | ChapterList = * 197. * 198. * 199. "Gambler" * 200. "Real Monster" * 201. * 202. "Tyrannosaurus" * 203. "The Trident Tackle" * 204. * 205. | OriginalTitle = そして決戦へ | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Then Came the Showdown! | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 24 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874340-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2393-4 | ChapterList = * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. * 212. "Risk: 100%" * 213. * 214. | OriginalTitle = 無敵城塞 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Indomitable Fortress | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 25 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874383-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2394-1 | ChapterList = * 215. "Ballista" * 216. * 217. "Perfect Player" * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. "20 Minutes" * 223. | OriginalTitle = PERFECT PLAYER | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Perfect Player | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 26 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874412-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2621-8 | ChapterList = * 224. "Crazy Crasher" * 225. * 226. "Fire Starter" * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. "Death Card" * 232. "Death Game" | OriginalTitle = 格闘球技 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Rough 'n' Tumble | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 27 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874433-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 4, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2622-5 | ChapterList = * 233. "Limit Break" * 234. * 235. * 236. * 237. * 238. * 239. * 240. * 241. | OriginalTitle = 小早川瀬那 vs. 進 清十郎 | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Seijūrō Shin vs Sena Kobayakawa | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 28 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874474-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2623-9 | ChapterList = * 242. * 243. * 244. "Hungry" * 245. * 246. * 247. * 248. * 249. * 250. | OriginalTitle = 決戦の東京ドーム | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Tokyo Dome of the Decisive Battle | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 29 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874495-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2776-6 | ChapterList = * 251. * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. * 256. * 257. * 258. * 259. | OriginalTitle = 二代目のクォーターバック | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Second Quarterback | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 30 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874523-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2813-4 | ChapterList = * 260. * 261. * 262. "This Is American Football" * 263. "Undead" * 264. * 265. * 266. * 267. * 268. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = This Is American Football | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 31 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=September 11, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874553-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2927-0 | ChapterList = * 269. * 270. "Devil Dragon" * 271. "Runner's Soul" * 272. * 273. "And the Winner Is..." * 274. "MVP" * 275. * 276. * 277. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = And the Winner Is... | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 32 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=November 18, 2008}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874590-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3162-3 | ChapterList = * 278. * 279. * 280. * 281. "Christmas Bowl" * 282. "Allstar Spirits" * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. "Run vs Run" | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Xmas BOWL | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 33 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=January 4, 2009}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874616-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 5,2010 =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 287. * 288. "Chris Cross" * 289. * 290. * 291. * 292. "Card NO.21" * 293. "x8" * 294. * 295. | OriginalTitle = 悪魔のミス | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Devil's Mistake | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 34 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=March 5, 2009}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874641-8 | LicensedRelDate = January/February 2011 =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. "The Last of the Deimon Devilbats" * 304. "Finale" * 305. "I Am An American Footballer" | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Last of the Deimon Devilbats | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 35 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=May 5, 2009}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874664-7 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 306. "World Cup" * 307. * 308. "Team Japan" * 309. "The World Is Mine" * 310. "Japan Vs. Russia" * 311. * 312. * 313. * 314. "I Love American Football" * 315. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = The World Is Mine | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 36 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 26, 2009}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874713-2 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 316. * 317. * 318. "Countdown 13" * 319. "United States Of America" * 320. * 321. "I Am No.1" * 322. "Sena vs. Panther" * 323. * 324. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Sena vs. Panther | Summary = }} 村田 雄介/稲垣 理一郎|trans_title=Eyeshield 21 / 37 Yusuke Murata / Riichiro Inagaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=October 5, 2009}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874735-4 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 325. "Double Devil" * 326. * 327. * 328. "Tag Match" * 329. * 330. * 331. * 332. "Do You Want to Kiss Your Sister?" * 333.(Touch Down) "Ready Set Hut" (This is the final chapter of the series.) | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Ready Set Hut | Summary = }} References Chapters Eyeshield 21 fr:Liste des chapitres de Eyeshield 21 it:Capitoli di Eyeshield 21